Jillians sinnoh story begins!
by am I insane-just a bit
Summary: summary is inside ALSO FEAUTURES MAY AND DREWS DAUGHTER


**alright this is a new story im writing heres the summary:this is the story of me Jillian dian starting my own pokemon journy on my 11th birthday !this is Jills journey threw out the sinnoh region!  
**

!~~!~!~!~!~~

I grinned as I awoke to see my sneasel poking at my tummy to make me wake up I wonder wh!oh wait now I remember todays the day I start my journy on my 11th birthday I looked to my alarm to see it was 10 A.m.

"morning sneasel thanks for the wake are you excited" I said gently patting its head I turned to my side and slid the window open letting the snowy breeze of snowpoint city flow in.

I got sneazel as a pet when I was 5 and now shes going ona journy with me today were taking a boat to get to twinleaf town **(may and drews daughter is going to be in this !) **so I could choose a starter even though I already have sneasel who I love dearly!.

"okay time to get dressed and ready sneasel could you please grab me my bag"I asked happily stretching my aching muscles ."sneasel" It announced taking off into my dark closet and dragging out my black and white with green pokemon supply bag stocked with the essentials pokeballs potions berrys and a outfit for the contests pokemon capsules and such.

I grabbed my favorite black tank top my mini white leather jacket the matching green jean leggings and black boots my three favorite colors!"All right sneasel lets get a move on before Melanie gets ahead of us **(melanie is jillians rival and sister)**I let my short blonde hair out of its pony tail showing off my specs of pink and blue across my bangs.I have eyes one eye is pink and the other is half yellow half blue because when I was born i was born very sick so my father and my sister traveld all the way to twinleaf town then to the lake and prayed for the 3 legendary pokemon azelf mesprit and uxie to save me and they did now when ever there heart I have a feeling and I have to save them becasue when there in pain im in pain.

"sneasel" I announced leaping up and onto my shoulder."alright lets go" I said mostly to myself as we took off out the door calling out "MEL HURRY UP OR ULL BE LATE" I always give her warnings so she doesn't miss her journey Mel came bounding out of the room with her shinx on her shoulders."im up im up lets go" she yelped taking of "hey no fair" I followed hot on her trail

after the long fairy ride

we finally arrived at the beach at the peek of sandgem town "Yipee" I yelped with glee sneasel mimicking me ."shutup its irratating " said mel as she pushed me accidently making me land off the boat and into the river sneasel came down too but I couldn't let her go with me I used my strength mid air to push her up onto the boat causing me to fall faster when I hit the waiter I kept my eyes burning I didn't care about the stinging.

when all of a sudden mesprit uxie and azelf appiered pulling me up so I thought to them _sorry I fell off the ship and caused you the trouble of saving me again I owe you 2 anytime ur in trouble guys me and sneasel will come and work are hardest to save you thank you again_ I thanked then in there minds _its all right were here for helping you_ said them all at the same time in a odd girl yet elfish voice?

they flew me up onto the boat and each gave me a small hug and took off back to the lake "WHAS THAT MESPRIT UXIE AND AZELF OMG WHY DID THEY HUG U WHY ARE YOU WET AND WHAT HAPPEND" shreeked a girl my age she had short green hair in waves with brown eyes and wore a red and white and black outfit (**may and drews kid**) "uuuh Its a long story but im wet because my sister pushed me off the boat i said giving her a glare "I didn't meen to push you that hard besides I knew with you being so close to were they live theyd save you anyway" she sneered

her blonde long hairr bouncing with her head."anyway Im Jakayla lenerfields drews daughter" (**couldn't find drews last name**)she said in a sing song perky voice."Awsome anyway im leaving"announced mel.

"ignore her Jakayla anyway im guessing ur here for a starter too this her is sneasel I got when I turned five for a pet sorta and also too protect me if needed and now here we are on are way to get a starter" I announced grinning.

she nodded and we walked off the boat and headed to the lab outside there was a boy leaning against the window with short ice white hair and blue eyes he was soo handsom but I pretended not to notice?

We walked in to see my sister holding a piplup in her arms awsome I can still get turtwig !

"Hello professor can I have the turtwig" I asked curtzing for him politley ."hmm of course it seems you met my assitant she was sent here by a pokemon champion drew her father so she could get a starter and also help with a pokedex but you two (he pointed to me and mel) are using a different invention called a pokebrace its a odd bracelet that lets you store pokemon in it when ever need it is also a place were you can click and it will let you into it so you can have time to play and bond with ur other pokemon it was only recently made" he announced tossing me a green one and mel a purple one.

"what ever" shrugged mel but I was more polite "thank you so much proffesor " I said slightly one arm hugging him

"so it seems i get chimchar...WHOOOO" yelped a hyper Jakayla!

**okay what do you guys think try not to be so dang cruel if u dont like**


End file.
